Éclair
by Miranda Frost
Summary: La nuit tombait sur New York et un orage se préparait. Dans un étage de la tour Avengers, Tony Stark était assis en tailleur devant la grande baie vitrée, les yeux ancrés au spectacle de l'orage arrivant. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, de fait les éclairs paraîtraient encore plus beau aux yeux du milliardaire. C'est donc dans cet étrange positions que Bruce le retrouva.


Éclair

La nuit tombait sur New York et un orage se préparait. On sentait la lourdeur de l'air et le roulement du tonnerre. Dans un étage de la tour Avengers, Tony Stark était assis en tailleur devant la grande baie vitrée, les yeux ancrés au spectacle de l'orage arrivant. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, de fait les éclairs paraîtraient encore plus beau aux yeux du milliardaire. C'est donc dans cet étrange positions que Bruce Banner, un de ses coéquipiers, le retrouva. Il se stoppa et observa le dos du propriétaire de la tour.

-Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Au même moment un éclair traversa le ciel et un bruit se fit entendre dans la seconde suivante. Bruce sursauta à peine, il savait qu'un orage arrivait.

-L'orage est juste au dessus de New-York, fit Tony les yeux plus ouverts que jamais.

Bruce eut un petit reniflement amusé en voyant l'air enfantin de son collègue. Il déposa le casier d'éléments électroniques qu'il portait et alla s'installer près de Tony. Il était d'abord venu pour travailler au labo comme toujours mais bon il pouvait bien faire une pause auprès de son ami. Il observa les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. C'était incroyable, dans ce genre de moment, il ne réfléchissait plus avec une logique scientifique. Pas de grandes explications du pourquoi, du comment. Il profitait juste du moment, de la beauté de la nature.

-Quand j'étais petit, fit soudainement la voix de Tony, j'adorais les orages parce que ces soirs là, on dînait à la bougie, on faisait des sandwichs et après Jarvis jouait du piano pour me réconforter.

Bruce tourna la tête vers son ami, il était toujours perdu dans sa contemplation du ciel comme s'il ne venait pas de parler. L'hôte de Hulk n'osa rien dire.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, marmonna le milliardaire.

Bruce fut tenter de dire que c'était parce qu'ils étaient amis mais il s'agissait de Tony et Tony n'était pas du genre à se confier, même à ses amis. Il y eut un silence entre eux tandis que le tonnerre était plus fort. Un éclair passa juste devant la baie vitré faisant sursauter les deux génies. Alors le scientifique se confia à son tour.

-Je n'aimais pas les orages quand j'étais petit, ça me faisait tellement peur, je comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me planquais sous ma couette en attendant que ça passe.

-Ta couette ? Se moqua gentiment Tony. C'est pas ça qui allait te sauver.

-J'étais un enfant Tony, et j'étais loin d'être un génie à cet âge là, contrairement à d'autres, fit Bruce avec un regard blasé.

Tony rit alors que les éclairs continuaient de déchirer le ciel. Ils continuèrent à regarder le ciel longuement avant que l'estomac de Bruce ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Il proposa à Tony de descendre manger, ce qu'il accepta. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas marcher.

-L'électricité à dû être coupé.

-Je croyais que la tour avait sa propre source d'énergie ?

-Ouais, j'imagine que Jarvis à décidé de couper tout, le temps que l'orage passe, ça fait partie de ses protocoles après tout. L'orage reste un spectacle dangereux, fit Tony avec un sourire en coin.

Ils prirent donc l'escalier pour descendre à la cuisine, allumant les lampes de torches de leurs portables pour se donner un minimum de lumière et éviter une chute. La cuisine était elle aussi équipé d'une énorme baie vitrée mais malgré les éclairs, elle restait trop obscur. Bruce fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs avant de trouver son bonheur. Il déposa d'eux bougies sur la table qu'il alluma avec des allumettes puis il sortit des placards de quoi faire des sandwichs. Le scientifique ne put louper le regard attendri de Tony.

-Comme dans ton enfance, fit Bruce en commençant à faire son sandwich.

Tony s'installe lui aussi mais de façon à avoir l'orage en visuel. Bruce ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le visage de Tony s'éclairer et ses yeux briller à chaque fois qu'un éclair frappe. C'est drôle comme cet homme à différents visages, il avait déjà vu celui du play-boy, du narcissique, du milliardaire, il avait aussi vu celui de l'homme perdu lors des cauchemars, de l'ami, du scientifique et du sérieux. Tous ces visages pour une seule personne et en voilà encore un nouveau. Celui-ci est doux, enfantin, sans soucis. Bruce décide qu'il aime beaucoup ce visage chez Tony.

Bruce le sait, il a une sorte de crush sur son ami, ouais comme une ado. Il se l'ait admit mais il ne le dira pas à Tony. Il se dit que ce n'est pas important. La seule personne qui le sait c'est Natasha, et elle l'a comprit sans qu'il lui dise. Mais quand elle a demandé « pourquoi ? » Bruce ne savait pas quoi répondre. En y réfléchissant, c'était sûrement le fait qu'il pouvait parler sciences tout en sachant qu'il serait comprit, ou le fait que Tony le voyait comme Bruce Banner, un collègue, un ami à son niveau et pas l'hôte de Hulk, ou encore parce que Tony se laissait aller devant lui sans peur du jugement. C'était ça, Tony et lui se comprenait, ils ne se jugeaient pas, il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre eux mais si Bruce s'en rendait compte, est-ce que Tony aussi ? C'était la question qui tournait dans l'esprit de Bruce, tard le soir après une journée et une soirée en compagnie de Tony dans son labo.

L'orage est en train de s'apaiser tandis que les deux génies finissent leurs sandwichs. Bruce compte dans sa tête le temps entre les éclairs et le tonnerre.

-L'orage est à trois kilomètres à peu près, annonce-t-il. On peut relancer le courant.

-Mmh-mmh, fait Tony.

Bruce ne dit rien d'autre, Tony fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Il range la table mais laisse les bougies puis s'en va vers la salle attenante à la cuisine. C'est un des nombreux salons de la tour, plongé dans le noir. Bruce remarque le piano dans un coin de la pièce, se souvenant en même temps des paroles de Tony. Il s'approche à taton, essayant de ne pas tomber. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret en face du piano. Il a apprit à en jouer, il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il n'a que des petits restes. Il touche du bout des doigts les touches blanches et noires, essayant de se souvenir d'une mélodie. La porte s'ouvre laissant entrer Tony, une bougie à la main.

-Vous savez jouer du piano, doc ?

-Je savais, il ne m'en reste pas grand-chose maintenant.

Tony posa la bougie sur l'étagère près du piano et pris un autre tabouret pour se mettre à côté de Bruce. Le scientifique laissa l'ingénieur taper les touches du piano à son tour. Tony jouait une mélodie, douce et simple, Bruce ne la reconnu pas mais se laissa apaiser par l'ambiance.

Quand la mélodie s'arrêta, il y eut un temps de silence.

-Alors, Tony Stark joue du piano ?

-Jarvis aimait m'apprendre à jouer, c'était barbant mais maintenant… , il y eut une pause. Bon, il est temps de ranger les violons et de retourner au boulot. Jarvis ? Réactive la source d'énergie de la tour.

Tony venait de remettre son masque d'homme intouchable, Bruce en fut déçu, il aurait aimé parler sérieusement avec Tony un peu plus mais il ne fallait pas trop en attendre du milliardaire sur ce plan là.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et le milliardaire souffla sur la flamme de la bougie.

-Tony, il est près de 22h, il faudrait mieux aller se coucher.

Sous-entendu : il faudrait mieux que tu ailles te coucher. Les cernes sous les yeux de l'ingénieur étaient bien visibles même dans l'obscurité. Bruce se demanda combien de temps son ami avait dormi la veille, sûrement pas plus de quatre heures quand il faisait plus de cinq heures ça relevait du miracle. Tony comprit le sous-entendu et haussa les épaules, arguant qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait des tas d'idées à mettre en œuvre.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit Bruce, mais ta santé-

-Je vais bien, Bruce, coupa Tony en ancrant son regard dans celui du docteur. Arrête de t'inquiéter, fit-il.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Bruce passa une main lasse sur son visage. À ce rythme là, Tony pourrait ne plus être capable de faire quoique ce soit sans risquer de s'évanouir. Le scientifique décida de rejoindre son « frère de sciences » dans le laboratoire, décidant qu'au moindre soucis il pourrait essayer de convaincre Tony d'aller se coucher.

Tony était déjà atteler à une tâche lorsqu'il entra dans le labo, Bruce se mit à faire quelques expériences de son côté en gardant toutefois un œil sur Tony. Cela dura bien deux heures pendant lequel ils échangèrent quelques mots scientifiques. Ça c'était un truc juste entre eux, personne n'avait ce don de comprendre absolument tout ce que disait l'autre. Bruce sourit à cette idée parce que cela montre bien à quel point lui et Tony sont similaires et compatibles en un sens. Mais il chasse ce genres d'idées, parce qu'il sait que ses joues le trahiraient et Tony a un regard bien trop perçant à son goût.

Soudain, Tony jure et jette le fer à souder qu'il avait dans ses mains. En une seconde, Bruce est à côté de lui. Il soupire en voyant la brûlure au doigt de l'ingénieur. Il prend la trousse à pharmacie présente dans la pièce et soigne brièvement la petite brûlure. Tony a le visage fermé et dès que le docteur laisse sa main partir, il reprend son ouvrage. Cette fois Bruce ne peut pas le laisser faire.

-Tony, fait-il une première fois.

Mais il ne l'écoute pas alors Bruce réitère une seconde puis une troisième fois. Mais Tony reste fermé. Bruce soupire et jette un œil à l'établi, sous les outils et croquis il décerne un calendrier. La date du jour lui saute aux yeux. Il relève les yeux vers Tony, il a une idée, mauvaise peut-être mais aujourd'hui il a envie de tout tenter, juste pour voir celui qu'il apprécie un peu trop pour que ça reste amical sourire. Il répète une dernière fois « Tony » un peu plus durement et soudainement le-dit Tony se retourne vers lui près à lui cracher un « quoi ? » à la figure mais il en a pas le temps parce que les lèvres de Bruce s'écrase sur les siennes. Le scientifique est doux dans son baiser, il sent la barbe de Tony caresser son menton et le début de ses joues, ça lui donne envie de sourire. Il se détache finalement, sans avoir eut aucune réponse de Tony et il essaie fortement de ne pas être déçu.

-Vas te coucher, finit-il.

Tony ne dit rien et son visage reste de marbre, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte mais alors qu'il est dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, il se retourne les sourcils froncés.

-C'était pourquoi ça ?! S'exclame-t-il.

-T'en avais besoin, fait Bruce en haussant les épaules.

C'est trop tôt pour lui dire. Tony reste une seconde de plus dans l'embrasure tandis que Bruce ramasse un peu les affaires qui traînent dans le labo (tout en sachant quelles seront en bordel le lendemain à la première heure).

-Bruce ?

-Oui ?

Il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important pourtant rien ne sort. Finalement il se passe une main sur le visage en soupirant.

-Merci, fit-il dans ce sourire sincère que Bruce aimait tant.

C'était le tournant dans leur relation, Bruce ne le savait pas encore. Il se disait que Tony éviterait de reparler de ce baiser auquel il n'a pas répondu. Mais il avait tort. Quand il se lèvera le lendemain et qu'il ira au labo, il n'y trouvera pas Tony et Jarvis lui dira que Mr. Stark l'attend dans la cuisine. Tony fera des efforts, essayant de manger et dormir à heures fixes et quand il chutera Bruce sera là pour le rattraper. Quand ils travailleront, leurs mains traîneront un peu plus sur le corps de l'autre, quelque chose d'invisible mais à chaque caresse, un frisson leur rappellera que plus jamais ce ne sera comme avant entre eux. Il y aura des baisers tard le soir, des mois plus tard, des caresses plus intenses et jamais rien de certain. Ils n'en parleront pas à voix hautes, c'étaient pas leur truc. Au final leur relation évoluera vers quelque chose que seul eux pouvaient comprendre.

* * *

 _Cet OS a été écrit en partant de la proposition de Elayan que je remercie et de celle de Novice64 qui veut juste du Tony Stark ce que je peux comprendre ;)_

 _J'espère grandement que ça vous a plu, ce couple n'étant pas des masses représenter, j'espère ne pas avoir déçu ceux qui adorent ce ship. N'hésitez pas à reviewez, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça coûte rien ;)_

 _Have nice day, ya'll !_

 _Miranda Frost_


End file.
